We will learn to love again
by stelenaklaroline
Summary: Simply the love story of Caroline and Klaus. Set after 4x17 though it doesn't follow the original plot.
1. Chapter 1

Carolien sat in her room and looked up to the ceiling. She must have laid there like this ever since she got home last night. She killed 12 innocent people. But she couldn't have let Bonnie die. Bonnie was her best friend she wouldn't have never gotten over this. Caroline also thought about Klaus. She had been pretty harsh to him lately but what was she supposed to do? Ever since Tyler was gone she felt pretty attracted to Klaus even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

She stood up, grabbed her purse and went outside. She _had_ to see him.

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson mansion and rang the bell. She kinda wanted to turn around and run away but it was already to late. Klaus opened the door and looked at her. His face was emotionless. Caroline gasped when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but a blue boxer. She gazed at his chest and the tattoo on his arm.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly.

"I.. er.." The words got stuck in her throat. "I came to apologize for.. er.. for the way I treated you lately. May I come in?"

Klaus hesitated a second before he let her in. He turned around and walked into the living room. When she saw his back she noticed the big flesh wound on his right shoulder.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Caroline ran towards him and looked at the wound.

"After you left Silas showed up. He has the white oak stake and he rammed it into my back." Klaus said.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you dying?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Klaus turned around and faced her. "No I'm not. But he broke the stake off so there's still a piece of the stake in my body."

"I will get it out. Come on."

He turned around and Caroline looked at the wound closer. She could smell his perfume and it almost made her go insane. She shook her head to get this thought out of her head.

"I can see it. I think I can get it out but it's probably gonna hurt."

"Just get it out Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline grabbed the piece of the stake and pulled it out as fast as she could. Klaus let a painful sound out. He arched his back before he took a deep breath and turned around to face Caroline.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"That's.. no problem." She looked deep into his eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Now that the stake is out the wound will heal. What about you? You seem to be desperate."

"You know.. Apart from the fact that I killed 12 people last night." She looked down to the floor.

"About that. I'm sorry for the way I acted. That's not a nice way to treat a woman." He smiled slightly.

"It's okay.. I deserved it." She tried to stay calm but the fact that he still wore nothing but the boxers made her pretty nervous.

"Is there something else?" Klaus asked.

"Actually there isn't.. Er.. I'm just gonna go." She turned around and was about to leave when something else came into her mind.

"There is one more thing.. Would you.. I mean.. prom is really soon and I was wondering.. If you.. you know.. If you would wanna go..?" She cleared her throat and looked at him shyly.

"You mean as your date?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kinda.. I mean.. er.. yes?" She hated herself for even asking that but she also couldn't help herself.

"Well I would be honored to accompany you."

Caroline smiled slightly before she turned around and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

There it was. The day of prom. The day Caroline had planned perfectly since Sophomore year. She got out of the shower and put a towel around her body. She wondered if Tyler would send a text message because he knew how much Caroline cared about tonight but actually she didn't really care anymore. She had spent pretty much time with Klaus lately and even though everytime they were together Caroline felt the urge to rip his clothes apart nothing happened yet. She simply couldn't find the words to explain how she felt about him. Maybe she didn't even know herself what she felt for him. Caroline knew who Klaus was and what he was capable of but somehow she was able to look past his mask, to see the broken, vulnerable man he really was.

She had just finished doing her hair and make up when someone rang the doorbell. "Perfect timing." She whispered and walked over to the front door to open it.

"How do I look?" She turned around in her long, black dress and giggled.

"Ravishing, like always." Klaus smirked. He was wearing a black tux and looked so good that Caroline couldn't stand to stare at him any longer.

"I got something for you." He said and showed her a beautiful flower corsage. "It's er.. for your wrist. May I?"

Caroline nodded and he put it onto her wrist. When his fingers touched her skin she felt shivers all over her body. They stood there for a moment simply starring at each other before Klaus cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He asked and Caroline nodded.

When they arrived at the gym it was already pretty full. Caroline reached for Klaus's hand and grabbed it. They walked straight to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Everything looks great, you did very well Caroline." Klaus said while starring deep into Caroline's eyes. They were dancing very close and their noses almost touched.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"So Elena came with Stefan?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed. "Don't even get me started. Ever since she turned her humanity back on she's an emotional wreck. I simply think Stefan's good for her you know. He makes her happy."

"Well are you happy?" He asked with a smirk.

"I am." Caroline nodded.

"So you're no longer heart broken over Tyler?"

"Tyler's gone and I'm over it."

Klaus couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly.

The evening passed and it was pretty much perfect. Though Caroline didn't win prom queen she considered this night one of the best nights of her life. Klaus and Caroline arrived at Caroline's and Klaus walked her to the front door.

"You do know that I'm a vampire and that I can take care of myself right?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I do. I'm simply a man with good manners"

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I had fun tonight."

Klaus smiled. "Goodnight Caroline." He was about to leave and Caroline was about to go inside when she turned around and ran after him. In less than a blink she stood infront of him and looked at him with a suggestively look.

He understood and grabbed her hips to pull her close. Caroline leaned in and their lips met for the very first time. It was light and gentle first but got more passionate and rough in the next second.

Caroline couldn't think of anything but his lips on hers right now. He grabbed her tighter and pushed his body back to the house and into it. Once they were inside Caroline started to tear his clothes apart just like she had always imagined.

They found their way into Caroline's bedroom and slammed the door to end what they had started.

* * *

**I really hope you like my story so far please review and let me know what you think:***


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline woke up the morning after. She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments to realize what happened last night. Well, she had slept with Klaus.. Several times. Caroline opened her eyes and noticed that nobody laid next to her.

"_He_ sneeked out on _me_? Seriously?" She said to herself.

"Actually he didn't." Caroline turned around and saw a smirking Klaus coming into her room.

She pulled the blanket up cause she was still a little too less dressed.

"Oh don't worry love that's nothing I didn't see last night." Klaus blinked.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Caroline kinda felt exposed. She just didn't understand the whole situation. Was she in love with Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson? The man who had killed dozens of people including Jenna and Tyler's mom? Klaus who, despite all of what he was capable to do, cared about Caroline so much. She somehow managed to put on her shirt which she found beneath the bed and sat up.

Klaus came over to her and sat down next to her. "So after that very.. eventful night" the original hybrid said with a smirk "where do we go from here?"

Caroline avoided his look and shrugged. After a brief pause she took a deep breath and started. "I don't know what's going on you know? I mean I don't even know what I feel and..."

Before she could even finish her sentence Klaus had grabbed her and within a blink Caroline was pushed against the wall by him. They were standing so close to each other that their noses practically touched. Caroline gasped and held her breath. Having him so close to her, smelling his perfume made her knees week.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus simply said. Caroline gasped again. She had knows that he was in love with her for a while but Caroline had never heard him saying it to her nor had she expected it. Though she was 100% sure that she felt something for Klaus she wasn't ready to tell him. All of this feelings she obviously had for him still scared her to death.

After a couple of seconds she finally pulled herself together and smiled. She put her arms around Klaus' neck and pulled him closer until their lips met.

It wasn't until that moment before Caroline finally realized it. Maybe she wasn't ready to admit it yet but deep down she knew it.

Caroline Forbes was in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

After Klaus left Caroline's house she called Elena. Yeah maybe Elena and Caroline weren't the best of friends right now but Caroline knew that it was only because Elena had turned her humanity off and Bonnie had acted so strange ever since she returned from the island and they hadn't talked since Caroline had killed the 12 witches to save Bonnie's life.

"Hello?" Elena answered the phone.

"Elena hey it's me.. Can you come over? I know we.. had our differences lately but I really need a friend right now." Caroline's voice almost broke.

"Why not I'm bored anyways." Elena said and hung up.

It took Elena less than 5 minutes to drive to Caroline's house. Caroline opened the door, there was a awkward tension between them, the last time they saw each other Elena drove a bough into her stomach.

"Hey.." Caroline tried to sound as nice as possible she really needed someone to listen to her.

Elena walked straight into her house without greeting Caroline back.

"Fine.. no chit chat then." Caroline said to herself and shrugged.

Elena walked straight into the living room and sat down on the couch, Care walked right after her and set down on the opposit side.

"So why am I here?" Elena asked.

Caroline wished Elena would at least try to be a little nice. She reminded Caroline too much of Katherine. "Well.." Caroline began "It all started last night at the prom I-"

Elena giggled. "Yeah I saw you and Klaus together what was going on?"

"Yeah about that.. I.. you know he brought me home and things got you know all vampire-ish and-"

"You slept with him?!" Elena started laughing.

Caroline felt exposed and crossed her arms infront of her chest she already knew it was a bad idea that she had invited Elena over.

"Well it is what it is." Caroline took a deep breath. "This morning he told me he loved me."

Elena stopped laughing. "He did? That went quickly."

"What do you mean?" Caroline said roughly "We all know he's been in love with me since the Mikaelson ball."

"Didn't stop him from sleeping with Hayley 2 weeks ago." Elena said coldly and shrugged.

"What? No. That's not true. Stop playing me, Elena." Caroline almost yelled.

"I'm not playing you but believe whatever you want to. We all know what this means. More whining and I'm not in the mood to play the good friend."

Elena simply stood up and walked out of the house. Caroline heard a car being started.

There she was, sitting on the couch as her eyes filled with tears.

"He didn't.." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry that I didn't upload a chapter in so long. I've been on a trip to NY and I didn't really have any inspiration to write. Leave a review so I can decide whether to continue the story:***

**Lot's of love, Leah :***


	4. Chapter 4

In the following days Caroline ignored all the phone calls and text messages she got from Klaus. She was just so.. angry. With herself and with Klaus. How could she have actually thought someone like Klaus, the most powerful man on this earth, would change for her? He was exactly like all the other men on this planet. Hayley, urgh. Caroline couldn't believe it. It's been three days since she found out about their little.. fling and ever since then she had hidden herself in her locked room. Her mom was on vacation which made it easy for Caroline, she didn't have to explain herself.

It was like 6pm when she heard a car stopping in front of her house. She heard how a car door was closed and how someone walked up to her front door. A second later someone knocked. Caroline first didn't want to open the door but she decided to do it anyways. Maybe it was Stefan then she would finally have someone to talk to. She walked out of her room and that's when she already saw him. Klaus. She saw him standing there and felt the anger pumping through her veins. Caroline was about to turn around and walk back in to her room when she heard him saying:

"Come on love, what did I do now?" He asked in his puppy voice and that's when Caroline lost it.

She ran to the door, opened it and slapped him as hard as she could, all in vampire speed. Klaus seemed quiet suprised and unfortunately Caroline's punch didn't hurt him at all.

"Now what did I do to deserve such a grumpy welcome?" Klaus asked with a slight smirk.

Caroline couldn't believe his behaviour and before she could smash the door he already stood behind her in her house. She grabbed him, and threw him against the wall. Her eyes turned all veiny and she let a deep growl out. She was suprised by her strength but she was so angry she swore she could explode in any second.

"You know exactly what you did don't play dump here." Caroline yelled.

"I don't quiet know what you're talking about now would you care to tell me what has made you going crazy?" Klaus said. The way he said that, all calm made Caroline just more furious.

"Hm, let me think..." She yelled sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that you slept with the were whore when you were supposed to love ME."

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds. He seemed totally confused. "See I don't quiet understand this because you were supposed to be with Tyler and you surely weren't supposed to care about me."

"Well I did okay? All this time you pretended to be SO in love with me and chased me and then Hayley comes along and you immediately sleep with her? Urgh only the thought about you and her makes me wanna barf." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Klaus walked over to her but left more than enough space between them. "I don't know why you're making a scene here. We weren't even so much as friends when this happened plus this happened out of pure boredom."

Caroline laughed sarcastically. "Are you serious? So you sleep with women out of boredom. Perfect that's just... urgh how could I ever think that you were different."

"Enough. You and me both know that it's not the same with you." He said and reached for her hand.

Caroline slapped his hand away. "I want you to go. I want you to leave me the hell alone. That's why I kept myself from falling in love with you in the first place. I knew that you would hurt me. I knew it." Caroline's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to cry. Not now, not in front of him.

Klaus gasped when she said that. _'Falling in love with him?'_

"Caroline please we weren't even seeing each other then." Caroline could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well we aren't seeing each other now either. Goodbye Klaus." She said before simply walking past him into her room.

Caroline heard him walking up and down in the house for several more minutes before he finally walked out of the front door. It took her less than a second to burst in tears.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys here's the 4th chapter of my story. Write me a review and let me know if you like it so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed without a call or a message from Klaus. It almost seemed like he had gone somewhere or something. Caroline had hidden herself in her room for days now and her best friend, Stefan Salvatore started to get really worried about her.

Caroline heard him coming way before he ringed the bell. When Stefan cleared his throat outside her front door she knew that it was him so she got up to open the door.

"Hey.." Stefan said in his calm voice. "I heard about you and Kl-"

"Don't(!) say his name." Caroline snapped and pointed a finger at him.

"Fine. Can I come in though?" Stefan asked politely.

She simply nodded and walked into the living room.

"Wow it's ... messy in here."

"Yeah.. didn't have time to tidy up, I wasn't expecting you." Caroline shrugged.

"Listen, I know what he did okay but .. you were seeing Tyler when that happened. You can't hold him responsible for having a fling." Stefan sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah right. You did that too. Your fling with Rebekah? Gosh you men are all the same." Caroline shook her head and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"He was escaping his own pain, Caroline. You turned him down so many times, he felt useless."

"First, since when are you defending Klaus? Second, why are you even here? Third, he slept with her, Stefan. He claimed to love me but slept with another woman I mean.. what does that say about him?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"First, he is broken. Rebekah told me he hasn't left his room in days. Just like you. Second, I'm trying to help you. Because you will lose him and I don't think you want that to happen. And third, you make him a better person, Caroline but he is still Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid that killed dozens of people but so did I. You won't change him completely, no one ever will. But you show him that he has good sides, that he is capable of love and feelings. He trusts you."

Caroline stared at Stefan for a couple of seconds and was about to say something when both of them heard someone walking up to Caroline's front door, leaving something and walking away again. She frowned at Stefan before Caroline flashed to the front door, picked an envelope up and flashed back into the living room.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sat down on the couch again. "I don't know. My name is written on it." She frowned.

"Well go on. Open it."

Caroline opened the envelope and hold two pieces of paper in her hand. She began to read...

_"Dear Caroline,_

_I'm writing to you now to say goodbye. Me and my siblings are leaving Mystic Falls, forever. We simply don't belong here anymore. I assume you're asking yourself why I didn't tell you in person. Well, call me spineless but I'm just better at writing things._

_You made it more than clear that I have no space in your life and I will accept that. But I wanted you to know one last thing. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. Never let anybody tell you that wasn't true. You will always be the one woman who touched my heart, who made me starting to believe in love. _

_I will carry all the moment's we had with me. Always and forever._

_- Klaus"_

Caroline's eyes had filled with tears. She turned the page and saw a painting of herself, while sleeping. Klaus must have drawn it the morning after prom.

"Caroline what is it?" Stefan asked worriedly.

She covered her mouth with her hands and mumbled. "He's gone, Stefan. He's gone!" The words barely came out of her mouth.

Stefan flashed over to her, put an arm around her waist and laid her head down on his shoulder gently. That was when Caroline completely lost it. She bursted in tears and shook her head.

"No it's not true he's not gone. He can't leave me why would he leave me like this?" Caroline sobbed with a high voice.

"Listen Caroline you have to go after him, maybe he's still at the mansion."

Caroline looked up to him. He was shoked when he saw her swollen eyes but she nodded. They drove to the mansion as quick as they could and when they arrived, Caroline flashed out of the car and rang the bell like a dozen times.

Rebekah opened. "What the bloody hell?.. Caroline? What are you doing here?" She asked and raised one eyebrow.

"I need to see him let me see him, Rebekah please."

"What is happening you look horrible." Rebekah chuckled.

Caroline's sadness turned into anger in a second and she let a deep growl out when her eyes turned veiny. "Let. Me. In."

"I won't. Don't you get it? He doesn't want to see you. You broke his heart and now he doesn't want you anymore." Rebekah still smiled condescending.

"Let her in Rebekah, she needs to talk to Klaus." Stefan got out of the car and walked towards the girls.

"No Stefan. You didn't have to watch him hiding in his room for days not talking to either of us, just because the bloody bitch screwed up." Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Klaus? Klaus please I know you can hear me? Please talk to me, I beg you please. Klaus please, I love you. I do please, I really do." Caroline yelled as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Enough now. We're leaving soon so take a hint." Rebekah snapped.

"Polite of you, to not tell me that you're leaving too." Stefan said. He wanted to distract Rebekah so Caroline could actually manage to go inside.

"No feelings. No attachments, Stefan. Remember?" She snapped before slamming the door into their faces.

Caroline let the tears stream down again and Stefan hugged her tightly.

"Come on Care, let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: Very intense chapter haha wasn't feeling that well today so why not express that in a chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

- 4 years later -

It's been 4 years since the last time Caroline had seen Klaus. After Stefan had taken her home that day, she had never heard of him again. Caroline had literally tried everything. Forced Bonnie to try a location spell, kept an eye on the amouts of death in different cities and still nothing ever led her to Klaus. It was like the Mikaelson family had never really existed. After a year she had just given up and decided to start living her life again. And she was successful. Caroline was now the owner of a very popular fashion brand and life was just good. Though there was one thing she hadn't found again: Love.

"Heeey you're back! How was your trip?" Caroline asked when suddenly Elena stood in their house. They moved in together 2 years ago. Caroline walked over to her and wanted to hug her when she noticed that Elena acted strange.

"Elena what is it? Are you okay?" Caroline frowned.

"Okay Care you have to listen to me very carefully now..." Elena begun.

"Now you're scaring me. What happened?"

"On my way back here I had to drove through New Orleans.. and.. Caroline.. I.."

"ELENA WHAT IS IT?" Caroline yelled. She couldn't stand being out of the loop.

"I saw Klaus.. Actually I saw them all. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol. They're all in New Orleans." Elena took a deep breath and waited for Caroline's reaction.

Caroline kept staring at Elena for a few more moments before she whispered: "What? But that's impossible I kept my eye on the death's there, and they were normal and not vampire-ish he can't be there. You must have dreamt." At the end of the sentence she almost yelled.

She turned around and wanted to leave when Elena grabbed her arm and said: "Listen, Care. It was him. I swear it was Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson's I saw there."

"I have to go down there. I have to know, Elena. I need to go now." Caroline said and looked her friend deep in the eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Elena nodded and smiled slightly.

"Let's go!" Caroline said and grabbed her jacket.

"Shouldn't we take some clothes I mean who knows for how long we wi-"

"Elena LET'S GO!" Caroline interrupted her before she grabbed her and went outside.

* * *

"So where did you see them?" Caroline asked when they finally arrived in New Orleans.

"They were leaving a house, I assume it's theirs but Care do you really just wanna show up at their house and say 'hi'?" Elena asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Err yes Elena?! What else am I supposed to do they could be gone tomorrow if they found out we're here!"

When they arrived at the house Caroline was sure that it was the Mikaelson house. It was big and magnificent. Built with a taste only the Mikaelson's could create. The blonde vampired sighed.

"I will go okay? Just wait here in the car." Caroline told Elena before she got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

She hesitated but after a minute or two she finally rang the bell. Her hands were all sweaty and she actually swore she could puke any second. Caroline heard someone walking down stairs and then the door opened.

"Caroline?" I was Elijah, the eldest Original brother who opened the door. He seemed quiet confused and irritated.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Hello.. Is.. Is Klaus there?"

"Yes he is actually. Do you want to come in?" Elijah asked politely.

"Yeah why not?" Caroline said and took a step into the house. She looked around and raised her eyebrows when she saw how big everything was.

"Niklaus?" Elijah said just loud enough that Klaus could hear him wherever he was in the house. "You have a.. visitor." Caorline thought she saw a slight smirk on Elijah's face but maybe she was just going crazy now.

Caroline heard him coming. She heard every step he was taking until he finally reached the stairs, looking down to her. When their eyes met something happened in Caroline. All the pain, the lonliness and the hurt were gone. It was like her whole body was filled up with love.

"Caroline" Klaus gasped. His eyes widened as he walked down the stairs..

"Hey..." Caroline whispered while gazing at him. Klaus looked better than ever. His hair was all messy and the buttons of his shirt were open so Caroline had a perfect view at his strong chest.

They stood now almost close to each other but Klaus had kept his distance.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked

"Looking for you.." Caroline simply said. Honestly she had no idea what she was doing here.

"For me?"

"No for Rebekah actually... Of course for you." Caroline took a few steps towards him.

"Why did you never call? How could you just leave me?" She asked and her eyes automatically filled with tears.

"I didn't think you'd care." Klaus shrugged.

"You thought I wouldn't care? You saw me breaking down in front of your house, I know you heard me crying and calling for you. For the last 4 years I did nothing but thinking about you, where you were, how your life was." Caroline took a few more steps towards him and laid a hand down on his cheek.

They gazed deep in each other's eyes and Caroline swore they were about to kiss when they heard someone coming. Klaus flashed himself a few steps away from Caroline.

"Who is it Nik?" A blonde woman who wore nothing but a men's shirt asked.

Caroline looked at Klaus, to the woman and to Klaus again. The woman walked down the stairs and stood now just a few steps away from them.

"Hey I'm Camille. Nice to meet you. I'm Niks' fiancé." The blonde woman smiled at Caroline.

Caroline gasped and every colour disappeared from her face. All the love she had felt in her body was gone now. Klaus was engaged. The whole house was silent and that's when Caroline noticed her strange heartbeat.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered. "...She's human. You're engaged? You didn't think of telling me that you're enganged? And to a human? The big bad hybrid and a human? What is this huh? Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me this is some kind of joke." Caroline yelled.

"What's her deal?" Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up or I will rip. You. Apart." Caroline snapped in Camille's direction.

"Camille would you mind giving us some space?" Klaus asked her. Camille shrugged and went upstairs again.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "Why do you always do this to me? Why?"

Klaus walked towards her. "Caroline please let me explain to you what this is about."

"A half naked girl in your shirt? I think I can come to a conclusion myself." Caroline snapped. She was trying to hold the tears back.

"Let me take you somewhere more privat." Klaus reached for her hand.

"No. Elena is in the car and we're driving home again." Caroline turned around when Klaus flashed in front of her.

"You are going nowhere. You can stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow we'll talk about this!"

"No!" Caroline yelled.

"I won't let you leave here until you give me your word." Klaus shrugged.

"God... FINE! I'll be here tomorrow and but without your little friend and you'll maybe have one or two minutes before I leave." She said before she walked out of the door.

Even if Klaus was really engaged to that girl, Caroline wouldn't give up. Not this time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews I really enjoy reading them! So I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned, I have some really good idea's! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Caroline drove from the hotel to the new Mikaelson Mansion. She was angry at herself for actually going there again but she had no choice. Her heart gave her no choice. Caroline knew that she couldn't just go back to Mystic Falls and keep on living her life like that. She wanted him. Caroline wanted Klaus and she knew she was never gonna get over him. Klaus was the one she wanted to spend her life with, which meant eternity. No fiancée could change that. Caroline knew that she shouldn't have driven him out of town 4 years ago but she also couldn't change it anymore. Now she was determined to make it right. Although she wouldn't make him that easy for her, after all he was engaged and there was not gonna be anything until he'd end things with her.

Caroline had reached the Mansion and flashed herself to the front door. She rang the bell and a few seconds later her not so favourite Mikaelson sibling opened the door.

"No please! What do you want again?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"Is Klaus home?" Caroline asked ignoring Rebekah's question.

"Yeah he is. But if you dare to take a step into this house I will rip you apart." Rebekah threatened with a ironical smirk on her face.

"Rebekah could you please annoy someone else? Somewhere else?" Klaus said as he walked down the stairs, smiling down at Caroline.

"Nik why don't you get it? She's the bloody devil." Rebekah yelled at her brother.

Klaus laid a hand on his sisters' shoulder. "See Rebekah you have two options. You either leave now and don't come back until tonight or you end up with a dagger in your heart. Now what's it gonna be?" Klaus smirked at her.

Caroline scoffed and then she had left. Leaving Caroline and Klaus standing there, gazing into each others souls.

"You know, you don't fool me. You would have never daggered her." Caroline shrugged while they walked into the living room.

"Now what makes you think that?" Klaus asked her before sitting down on the couch.

"Because you love her. You daggered her in the 20's because you love her but you know that if you did that again, she wouldn't forgive you. You wouldn't risk that."

Klaus smiled slightly and in a moment of weakness Caroline actually caught herself wishing to be in his arms. She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind.

"You owe me answers, Klaus." Caroline got serious.

"Whatever you wanna know, love."

"Why didn't you come outside when I stood in front of your house, crying my eyes out 4 years ago? Do you even know how broken I was? How it took Stefan 7 weeks to get me to go outside again?" Caroline's eyes filled with tears whenever she thought about that time.

"You didn't want me in your life, you had made that very clear so I didn't want you in my life either." Klaus said very serious. Caroline could hear the pain in his voice and had to swallow her tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did but I was so angry. You sleeping with Hayley broke my heart and I didn't think I was ever gonna get over this. Now I come here to find out about you being engaged. What am I supposed to do? Go back to Mystic Falls? Act like nothing happened? Because I can't understand how you could do someth-"

"She reminded me of you.. She.. err she reminded me of you." The words almost got stuck in his throat but he somehow managed to whisper them out.

"What?" Caroline asked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Klaus looked into her eyes and shrugged. "I love you, Caroline. I would've spend all my life with you but you didn't want to. So I left. And then I met her. But I have never loved her. I will never love anyone but you. After you left yesterday I ended it with Camille." He said and Caroline swore she had seen his eyes filled with tears.

Caroline lost it and several tears rolled down her face. He flashed over to her and wiped her tears away, gazing deep into her eyes. Forgotten was all the pain she had felt in the past few years. All she could think about was right now and right now she just wanted to be with him. She hadn't been ready to tell him after they had slept together but she was now.

"I love you too." She whispered, laying down a hand on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay it's a really short chapter this time but I have so many idea's for this fanfic so leave me a review and let me know what you think about the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

After long talks and everything Caroline had decided to stay with Klaus in NOLA for a while. First she drove back to Mystic Falls with Elena but only to get her clothes and personal stuff. And though Klaus and Caroline weren't dating or anything it's been so wonderful to just.. be with him even if it meant living together with Rebekah. The house was huge and Caroline did her best to avoid the Original as much as possible.

Caroline had just woken up when it knocked at the door of her room.

"Yeah?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"May I come in?" The soft voice of the Original Hybrid asked.

Caroline sat up in her bed immediately. It was obvious that both of them were totally in love with each other yet they had decided to not make it official. Partly because they wanted to get to know each other again, catch up to what they had missed over the years, party because neither of them was sure if this was going to work. Them, together..

"Of course." Caroline said with a bright but sleepy smile.

Klaus flashed towards her and sat down on the bed, just smiling at her. Caroline had lost count of the times he would just stare at her and blush when she noticed it.

"I wondered if you would help me paint the walls in my bedroomr?" He asked with the puppy eyes.

"I thought you evil villains have minions to do that?" Caroline laughed, remembering that he once said that to her.

"I certainly do but I'd rather do it with you." Klaus smiled, stood up and reached for her hand.

"Can you at least let me change first?" She asked, taking his hand but not standing up.

"Now there's nothing I haven't seen before.. but very well then I'll meet you in my room in 5." He gave her a last, warm smile before her walked out of her room.

Caroline stood up to change, shower, brush her teeth in vampire speed. It was pretty warm in NOLA so she went for a simple, white summer dress and started her walk to Klaus' room which took her a while because of the size of the house. When she came here it took her like 3 days to find the way to her room alone because it was all so big and new.

"Where are you going?" Caroline heard her not so favourite Original ask.

"It's a free country, Rebekah. I go wherever I want to." She snapped and just walked on hearing Rebekah scoff. Things weren't easy between them though Caroline secretly hoped that they would get along with each other soon.

She finally reached Klaus' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him saying.

Caroline entered and saw him brooding in front of the wall.

"What are you brooding about?" Caroline asked and walked up to him.

"The colour of the wall.. I think I want it to be brown but then again what about blue?"

Caroline giggled.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked and turned towards her.

"Nothing really.. And I'd go for brown." She said and turned to the wall.

"Yeah me too." He smiled and looked at her carefully. "Are you sure this is a good outfit for painting a wall?"

Caroline looked down on herself. "Actually yes I think it is. Now let's get started."

They painted for a while, listening to music when Caroline came up with an idea to make things a little bit more funny. She put the brush into the pail of paint and threw the colour onto Klaus' white shirt.

Caroline bursted in laughing when she saw the confused look on Klaus' face.

"Now you will definitely regret that." He said and flashed over to her to paint her cheek brown.

She screamed and tried to release herself from his grip but he was simply way too strong. Klaus grabbed her, to push against the wall they had just painted. The wall was ruined and so was Caroline's dress.

"Okay run as long as you still can!" Caroline yelled, making Klaus laugh even more.

"Don't underrestimate me..." She smiled, gathered all her strength, grabbed him and threw the Original Hybrid onto the bed, flashing after him to sit onto him, turning her eyes veiny and showing her fangs.

"Not bad.." Klaus smirked.

Caroline stared into his eyes for a blink too long, when she felt a heat wave going through her body. She knew she couldn't hold it back any longer she needed him. Now. Caroline leaned down to him, to give him a light kiss which got more passionate the next second.

Klaus spinned her around to cover her neck with kisses that sent shivers through Caroline's body. He kissed his way up to her lips again, pressing his body against her's. Caroline started to unbutton his shirt, touching every inch of his perfect bare chest. Klaus opened the zipper of her dress and ripped it off her, pressing his naked chest against naked upper body. Caroline moaned into his mouth what made Klaus' cock twitch.

Caroline reached for the zipper of his shorts, sliding it down to his knees with her feet. This time it was her who spinned him around, making him lay down on his back. She could see in his eyes that he not approved of not being in control but Caroline swore she also saw a little bit of excitement in his eyes. She let one finger run over his chest, kissing a trail down to his length, smiling when she heard him growl deeply. She gave him a smirk before putting him into her mouth. Klaus started mouring her name, sending shocks through her body. She continued working him for several minutes before he pulled her up, spinning her around. Caroline arched her back and mourned loud when Klaus gently slid his cock into her. They soon found a rythm and Caroline cried out in pleasure when Klaus started to rub her clit.

Caroline could feel her orgasm being near and she completely lost it when she felt his hot cum being pumped into her. Klaus fell down next to her on the bed, both still breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Amazing." Caroline could hardly manage to speak.

Klaus simply nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes of recovery, Caroline turned around, laying her chin down on his chest.

"Sooo are we like.. together now?" She asked shyly.

Klaus lifted her chin up, moving his head towards her to give her a light kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Caroline smiled, laying her head back down on his chest.

* * *

_A/N: Okay this has been the first time I ever wrote smut so don't be too hard on me, lol! _


End file.
